


Wastrel（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

by clomustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M, Schizophrenia, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clomustdie/pseuds/clomustdie
Summary: m→g←→f，病病的Mikey，病病的故事。
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 5





	Wastrel（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

**Author's Note:**

> Waycest！Waycest！Waycest！请一定看好trigger再酌情观看！！！  
> 看的途中有不适请直接退出！请不要上升真人！不要攻击我（和我的性癖）！谢谢！

（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）


End file.
